Mercury-cadmium telluride detectors (HgCdTe) are widely used to detect infrared radiation, typically being arranged in two-dimensional arrays for optical imaging applications. However, HgCdTe is expensive, and the detectors have to be cooled to low temperatures to reduce image noise and to provide good image contrast and quality. These are two factors that limit the applications of these detectors.